hishefandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Park
The characters of Jurassic Park are faced with dangers, but they fail to survive on the island. Plot Dr. Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm, Dr. Ellen Sattler, and Hammond arrive the herbivore swamp. As Hammond tries to introduce the scientists to Jurassic Park, a Brachiosaurus poops on him. To this the tour vehicle driver nudges Malcolm and says "Haha, more like Jurassic Plop." Malcolm is not humoured. Later on, the Big One is trying to break through the door to get to Dr. Sattler, Lex, Tim, and Dr. Grant. The raptor learns to speak and tries to discourage the protagonists of the movie. Grant informs the raptor that they have a shotgun, and the raptor runs to find some weapons. She emails Lex saying she found the weapons closet. She returns but is shot by Ray Arnold, who has both arms. Ray and Dr. Sattler have a strange talk about racism and black arms. At that moment, Rexy breaks into the visitor center and eats Tim. Ray runs shooting it followed by Lex. The T-Rex steps on Dr. Grant and eats Dr. Sattler. Later, Malcolm, Hammond, and a helicopter pilot are flying back to the mainland. He tries to engage in conversation, and a Dilophosaurus attacks everybody on the helicopter, starting with Hammond. The jeep tour vehicle driver is seen later adding words to the Jurassic Park theme music saying that they don't know how to build a fence and how the dinosaurs always escape. The T-Rex sneaks up behind him and eats him. Then the T-Rex says "Thanks for watching," to the viewers. Trivia *It's possible that Hishe never made How The Lost World Should Have Ended or How Jurassic Park III Should Have Ended because Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, and Dr. Malcolm fail to survive on the island in this episode. *It is unknown what happened to the helicopter when the pilot was eaten. *Malcolm, Lex, Arnold, and the helicopter pilot's deaths were all offscreen. *The raptor somehow managed to find a computer and type to send Lex the E-Mail, this could have meant that the raptor learned how to do it by watching Lex try to reboot the system. *Dr. Grant states that the digging of bones causes scientists to immediately know the behaviors of dinosaurs, which is not true. As shown with Oviraptor, the "egg thief." The eggs the Oviraptor was with were her eggs. *Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler state that the raptor was a girl, when the raptors were actually breeding. It is stated by Dr. Grant in the movie that some frogs use sexual dimorphism mate. The raptor could have been male. *The message said "Found the Weapons Closet! LOLZ!!!" but the weapons weren't stored in a closet. Also, the raptor could have simply hopped through the glass when he said he could. He would've possibly had the ability to eat "everyone in that room." Quotes John Hammond:Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler, welcome, to Jurassic..*muffled cries for help* Tour driver: Ha ha, more like Jurassic Plop. Am I right? Am I right? Yeah, you're laughing. Dr. Sattler: If only there was somebody doing nothing, we could just grab this gun and shoot it in the face. Dr. Grant: We need the locks back online, they're probably evolving right now. Raptor begins talking: You guys, can you let me in there, I really want to kill every in that room Dr. Grant: See, they've already learned to speak Dr. Sattler: Clever girl. Raptor: What are you trying to do, reboot the system? That's not gonna work. Dr. Sattler: Yes it will! Raptor:No it won't. I'll just hop through this glass, then what are you gonna do? Dr. Grant: Then we'll...shoot you with this shotgun. Raptor: You guys have a gun?! And you haven't used it yet?! Where'd you even get that? Never mind, I'll figure it out. Computer: You've got mail. Dr. Grant: Really, you're checkin you E-mail. Lex: Its not me, it's the raptor Tim: What does Lolz mean? Dr. Grant: Oh no, they've advanced to some future language. Dr. Sattler: What are we going to do?! Dr. Grant: There's nothing we can do, I know because I dug up their bones! Raptor (armed): I'm back suckers! Dr. Grant: Everybody get down! Raptor: Say hello to my little friend...Aah! Ray Arnold: Oh I see, so a black guy's arm falls on you and you just assume it's mine. Dr. Sattler: No, that's not.. T-rex breaks through Dr. Grant: Are you kidding me with this place! Lex and Tim run around screaming Dinosaur eats Tim and Dr. Sattler and steps on Dr. Grant Ray Arnold: Hold onto your butts, hold onto your butts! Category:Videos